Middle-Earth On Facebook
by LotRPopsicle
Summary: Gimana ya kalau karakter-karakter Lord of the RIngs punya Facebook? Facebook Legolas siapa ya yang bajak? Wah, Boromir ngejodohin Faramir dengan Eowyn secara tidak langsung! Aplikasi-aplikasi Facebook yang gaje dan nama-name akun yang alay! (Original author: XxJigoku-no-HanaxX)


**A/N: HAI hadirin/pemirsa/saudara/saudari/kakak/adik/neng/ab ang yang di situ!**

**Ini sebenernya bukan Fanfic aku loh. *HAH?* Ini Fanfic si author XxJigoku_no_HanaxX ! Tapi tenang aja, aku udah dapat ijin dari si author. Malah, dia yang nyuruh aku begini, heheh. Aku, modifikasi sedikit Fanfic ini.**

**Kalo ga bisa bikin ketawa, semoga bisa bikin hadirin/pemirsa/saudara/saudari/kakak/adik/neng/ab ang** **senyum-senyum sendiri di depan layar kayak orang ga waras.**

**Ya udah, deh, cukup basa-basinya! Kita lanjut!**

**WARNING: AU, typonya banyak, OOC tingkat akut, garing, gaje, banyak kata-kata kasar, aplikasi Facebook asal-asalan, bisa menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi, dll, dst, dsb…**

**Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings itu punyanya sang professor jenius, J.R.R. Tolkien.**

.

.

.

.

.

**Middle-Earth On Facebook!**

**.**

**.**

_**Legolas Daun Ijo**__ menulis di dinding __**Aragorn of Gondor**_

**Legolas Daun Ijo**: Eh, bikin grup Middle-Earth yuk! Mau ndak?

_**Aragorn of Gondor**__ dan 10 orang lagi menyukai ini._

_5 komentar untuk ini._

**Aragorn of Gondor**: Boleh, jangan ajak gue doing dong.

**Eowyn Shieldmaiden**: Tau Le, ajak kita-kita juga.

**Haldir Cetar Membahana**: Hah? Mau bikin grup Middle-Eartrh? Masukin gua dong!

**Legolas Daun Ijo**: Okeh, tapi yang jadi admin gue ama Aragorn aja ya.

**Haldir Cetar Membahana**: Siiip dah!

.

.

.

_**Legolas Daun Ijo**__ menulis di dinding grup __**Middle Earth**_

**Legolas Daun Ijo**: Soooo gimana grupnya?

_**Aragorn of Gondor**__, __**Arwen Canthique**__, __**Haldir Cetar Membahana**__ dan 389 orang lain menyukai ini._

_12 komentar untuk ini._

**Aragorn of Gondor**: Biasa aja tuh. Ngga ada yang spesial ah.

**Haldir Cetar Membahana**: Ada mie ayam special tuh! *ups* Maaf, kebawa suasana. Tadi ada iklannya pas gua lagi nonton MEMB.

**Arwen Cathique**: MEMB? Paan tuh Dir?

**Haldir Cetar Memahana**: Iiiih! Masa ga tau sih Mbokk? Itulohhh. Middle-Earth Mencari Bakat! Courstey of XxJigoku_no_HanaxX! Makanya gaol dikit dongg.

**Legolas Daun Ijo**: WHAT? Aduh , please deh, nama author ga usah disebut-sebut! Ga penting and ga lepel! EW.

**Chacha Asyem Manish Gurich**: KURANG AJAR! PADAHAL UDAH GUA KASIH IJIN BUAT NGEBIKIN NIH GRUP! DAN GA USAH SOK PAKE BAHASA INGGRIS DEH, DASAR COWOK PALSU!

**Legolas Daun Ijo**: Hah? Chacha Asyem Manish Gurich itu siapa?

**Aragorn of Gondor**: Loh, lo ga tau? Itu account FBnya seseorang yang telah di heck oleh sang author yang dibuka via HP second abal.

**Chacha Asyem Manish Gurich**: Weh, apa-apaan loh, Aragorn! Kalo ngomong yang bener dong! Nyebarnya fitnah nih!

**Aragorn of Gondor**: Eh? Iya deh. Maksudnya, itu FBnya author yang telah di heck oleh seseorang yang masih bisa dibuka author via HP second abal. Dia juga gua jadiin admin di grup ini. Tapi kayaknya jarang online deh. Orang dia jarang internetan.

**Haldir Cetar Membahana**: Wih, pasti modemnya belum dibayar ya? Wkwkwkwk.

**Chacha Asyem Manish Gurich**: Udah ah, sono, bubar! Bubar!

.

.

.

_**Legolas Daun Ijo**__ mengubah namanya menjadi __**Le90L45 6AntHEn9**_

_**Aragorn of Gondor**__ menulis di grup __**Middle Earth**_

**Aragorn of Gondor**: Liat namanya si Legolas deh! WKWKWKKWKW!

_**Arwen Canthique**__, __**FaramirShieldmaiden**__, __**Gimli Tukang Batu**__, dan 193.330 Mary Sue menyukai ini._

_10 komentar untuk ini._

**Haldir Cetar Membahana**: Anjiiiiiiiirrr. Alay banget namanya!

**Faramir Shieldmaiden**: Emang nama lo ga alay Dir?

**Haldir Cetar Memabahana**: Yah, setidaknya ga sealay Legolas.

**Faramir Shieldmaiden**: Nama author malah lebih alay tuh.

**Chacha Asyem Manish Gurich**: Biarin aja sih! Yang penting kan original hasil pemikiran sendiri!

**Faramir Shielmaiden**: Woeekk…

**Eowyn Shieldmaiden**: Woiy, Faramir, elu ngapain ngikutin nama belakang account gua?

**Faramir Shieldmaiden**: Yeee, suka-suka dong.

**Grima Shieldmaiden**: Kalau gue enggak apa-apa kan Eowyn?

**Eowyn Shieldmaiden**: Idiiih! Apa lagi elu! Amit-amit cabang bayi dehhh!

.

.

.

_**Faramir Shieldmaiden**__ mengubah namanya menjadi __**Faramir Brand New**_

**Faramir Brand New**: PUUAAASS?!

_**Eowyn Shieldmaiden**__ menyukai ini._

_17 komentar untuk ini._

**Eowyn Shieldmaiden**: Nah pinter.

**Aragorn of Gondor**: Kayaknya namanya agak ga enak ya? Ga ada nama lain Far?

**Faramir Brand New**: Nggak. Konon, pas gua mau ganti nama, si author lagi kehabisan ide.

**Grima Shieldmaiden**: Kalo gua sih tetap setia pada Eowyn.

**Eowyn Shieldmaiden**: Tau ah gelap.

**Aragorn of Gondor**: Nogomong-ngomong, Gandalf namanya original ya?

**Gandalf the White**: Kan uda jadi gelar. Dan untuk membuktikan bahwa gua masih lebih waras dan nggak alay dari yang lain, wkwkwk.

**Saruman the White**: Waaahh, ngikutin gua lu Gand! Plagiat lu!

**Gandalf the White**: Yaudah sih kayaknya masalah banget buat lo.

**Radagast the Brown**: Brisik tau ngga sih!

**Gandalf the White**: Ngga tau.

**Radagast the Brown**: Tau ah! Gue mau ngurusin burung gua dulu!

**Aragorn of Gondor**: BUrung? Wkwkwkwk.

**Radagast the Brown:** Dasar! Bukan nurung 'itu'! Maksudnya burung peliharaan gue, si Empank.

**Gandalf the White**: Empank namanya? Wkwkwkwk.

.

.

.

_**Le90L45 6AntHEn9**__ mengubah namanya menjadi __**Legolas Thranduilion**_

**Legolas Thranduilion**: KAMPREET! SIAPA YANG NGEBAJAK ACCOUNT GUA?!

_**Haldir Cetar Membahana**__, __**Glorfindel Super Junior**__, __**Thranduil of Mirkwood**__, dan 39 orang lainnya menyukai ini._

_10 komentar untuk ini._

**Thranduil of Mirkwood**: Makanya nak, jaga account baik-baik.

**Legolas Thranduilion**: Iya papih.

**Glorfindel Super Junior**: Kayaknya yang ngebajak salah satu Mary Sue deh.

**Arwen Canthique**: Lor, kok nama lu jadi Super Junior? Lu penggemarnya SuJu?

**Glorfindel Super Junior**: IYA! MASALAH BUAT LO? GUE INI E.L.F. TAU!

**Elladan Ajah**: Emang elu Elf, siapa bileng kalo elu itu Dwarf?

**Glorfindel Super Junior**: Maksud gue, E.L.F. fandomnya SuJu! Ituloh, Ever Lasting Friends.

**Elrohir Ajah**: O.

**Arwen Canthique**: O itu bulet, bulet itu donat, donat itu manis, manis itu akyu!

**Haldir Cetar Membahana**: Najis, ih.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: So, saudara saudari (sok akrab) segitu dulu ya chapter 1 nya! Chapter 2 bakalan ada aplikasi-aplikasi Facebook! Jadi, hadirin/pemirsa/saudara/saudari/kakak/adik/neng/ab ang, review ya! Jangan pelit-pelit atuh! Inget; review itu harus, kudu, mesti, pasti, wajib bertanggung jawab! Wkwkwk! **

**XD**

**Xoxo LotRPopsicle xoxo**


End file.
